


The Oral Test

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert are married. Aaron is nervous about taking a French oral test and Robert decides to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘God. There’s an oral test!’

‘You what?’ Robert looked up from his laptop.’

‘For the French exam. There’s an oral test. It’s like a second part of the exam. You have to do it with a partner. It’s 15 minutes long and there are three different sections.’

‘Yeah?’

‘So that’s it, then. I’m not taking the stupid exam.’

Robert looked across at Aaron, who put the lid down on his computer heavily and started jiggling his knees and biting his nails.

‘I don’t get it. I thought it was something you wanted?’

‘Well, I don’t want it anymore. Just leave it.’

‘Can’t you speak French then? You lived there for how long?’

Aaron spread his hands. ‘Well thanks for the vote of confidence.’

‘Just asking. I just don’t get what the big fuss is all about?’

‘Well. You don’t know anything about it, so shut up.’  Aaron said, standing up and walking out of the room.

‘Aaron! Where are you going?’ Robert called after him.

‘Dunno.’  Aaron called back, closing the back door behind him.

 

Aaron had decided he wanted to take the French exam a few weeks earlier. Robert had been a little confused at the idea to begin with.

‘Why on earth would you want to do that?’ He asked.

‘I don’t know.’ Aaron had answered, biting his lip. ‘I just want another qualification. It would look good on a cv. anyway.’

‘You don’t need a c.v. You run your own business.’

‘Well, I don’t know, do I? I just fancy getting a certificate. Thanks for the support anyway. Knew I could count on my husband to encourage me!’

‘Aaron, don’t be like that. Of course I want to support you. It was just a surprise really. I think it’s a great idea.’

Robert put out a hand and grabbed his waist.

‘It’s not like I know any French. Except for kissing.’ He smirked and pulled Aaron in close for a demonstration.

 

Aaron bought a course book and started studying in the evenings after tea, sometimes sitting at the kitchen table, sometimes bringing his books to the sofa and sitting with Robert while he watched a movie. More often than not Robert fell asleep in his lap. Since he had opened a new office in Leeds he was working extra hard and on top of that the travelling made him tired too. Aaron stroked his fingers through Robert’s hair while he slept, smiling to himself, not quite able to believe they had finally come this far and then turned back to his French.

When the time came to book a date for the exam he went on line, and that’s when he saw there was an oral paper. And he freaked out.

 

When Aaron came back Robert was in the kitchen in his pyjamas making hot chocolate.

‘You want some?’ He asked.

‘Yeah. Why not.’ Aaron sighed.

Robert put out his arms and pulled Aaron into a hug.

‘Come here.’ He said, rubbing his arms over Aaron’s back. ‘Why’d you just go off on one? Why not talk to me, Aaron? If you can’t talk to me how can I help you?’

‘I just feel so pathetic’ Aaron said hiding his face in Robert’s shoulder. ‘I know I can pass the written test, I can read a newspaper in French for God’s sake. And I can understand almost everything, but when I was over there I got a lot of stick for my accent. It really put me off. Also…I was so alone, you know. And…and that feeling like you miss home so much but you know you can’t come back. All those feelings suddenly got to me. I just don’t want to be reminded of all that.’

‘I know, I do know.’ Robert rocked Aaron in his arms, pulling up his face and pressing his lips against his forehead.

‘Christ, sorry, Robert, of course you do. You were away a lot longer than me.’

‘Anyway. It’s up to you. If you want to take the test then take it. If you don’t, don’t put pressure on yourself. But, you know what I think.’

‘What?’

‘I think you’ll kill it Aaron.’

‘Yeah?’

‘No doubt. And I can help you practice if you want.’

‘And how exactly do you plan on doing that? With your school French?’

‘I’ll think of something.’ Robert replied.

 

Aaron was in the office at the scrap yard when he got the message from Robert.

- **Are you ready for this? Going to practice for the oral test this evening.**

He shook his head suspiciously.

When he got home the living room was lit by the low lamps and Robert had lit a real fire in the chimney. There were a couple of beers on the coffee table and a new thick sheepskin rug on the floor in front of the fire.

Aaron swallowed.

‘Robert?’ he called.

‘Hi!’ Robert appeared from the stairs, his hair was wet and he was wearing a white towel tucked around his waist. ‘Here you are.’ He grinned and moved in for a kiss, humming as he parted Aaron’s lips and stroked his tongue with his own.

'What’s this then?' Aaron’s pulse was already racing and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Robert, he wanted to run his hands down over his body.

'This is your practice oral test.' Robert grinned. He picked up a clipboard from the coffee table that Aaron hadn’t noticed before. 'Look, this is the score sheet. There are three sections, kissing, cock sucking and rimming, and I will be awarding the points.'

Aaron shook his head in disbelief.

'Anyway. First go and get a shower, and I will set the start time for the exam.'

'The only thing is, be warned this is long paper.'

Aaron leaned forward and flicked his tongue provocatively into Robert’s mouth, withdrawing quickly before bounding upstairs for his shower.


	2. Chapter 2

When Aaron came down after his shower he sat on the sofa next to Robert, also wearing a towel round his waist. Robert looked at him adoringly from under lowered eye lids, letting his eyes wonder over his body.

‘Let’s begin, shall we.’ He said. ‘Section 1 is kissing.’

‘Oui, Monsieur’ Aaron answered with a wink.

Robert caught his breath, ‘Just don’t do that will you? Or this test will be over before it’s begun.’

Aaron leaned in and kissed Robert three times on the cheeks.

‘What was that?’

‘That was the kiss, you know, in France that’s how you say hello.’

‘That wasn’t the kiss I had in mind.’

‘Really?’

‘Really.’

Aaron leaned forward and very gently brushed his lips across Robert's, pulling back again and watching his eyes.

‘A bit more like that then?’

‘A bit.’

Aaron moved his lips closer again, lingering very slightly longer, as he moved back he could feel Robert's mouth follow him, trying to gain more contact.

‘Aaron…’

Aaron pressed his lips lightly along the line of Robert's jaw, moving towards his mouth.

He stopped at the corner of Robert’s parted lips and placed his hand onto Robert’s throat with his thumb resting against his Adam’s apple. The he slipped his tongue between Robert’s lips and pressed slightly down with his thumb.

Robert’s mouth responded hungrily and Aaron could feel his urgency. 

Robert needed Aaron to see just how hungry he was for him, he pulled off the towel he was wearing so that his hard cock, already leaking pre-cum, pushed against Aaron’s stomach, as Aaron leaned over him pressing forward with his lips again. This time Aaron pushed his tongue against Robert’s tongue, circling and caressing.

Without breaking the kiss Robert pulled off Aaron’s towel. He let the palm of his hand stroke over and over Aaron’s bum.

‘I think the examiner is trying to distract the student.’ Aaron said softly. 

Aaron and Robert moved onto the soft fleece, enjoying the warmth of the fire against their bodies they knelt facing each other and let their bodies press together as they shared another lingering kiss.

 ‘I’m so ready for the next part of the test.’ Robert breathed.

‘So… lie down.’

Aaron let his tongue lick up the length of Robert’s cock. He continued with his tongue circling his cock head, teasing and stroking under the rim of his head watching Robert falling apart as he moaned and writhed in response. Aaron was so turned on by Robert’s body he was almost shaking. He lowered himself until he was lying pressed against the rug between Robert’s thighs while his face went down on him. He ground down against the soft wool as he continued to suck down on Robert.

‘The last section?’ He whispered, and patted Roberts thigh, urging him up and over onto all fours.

‘Push back for me.’ He said pressing down on Robert’s upper back so that he moved forward onto his elbows with his arse in the air.

He stroked Roberts back with the flat of both hands and then lowered his mouth to Roberts hole, licking across it with soft lapping movements and then slowing down to lick around the creased edge adding saliva to Robert’s hole with each caress. Robert responded with groans. Aaron held his own rigid cock.

‘I have to break the test rules,’ he whispered, ‘I have to use more than my mouth for this question. Is that OK, Mr Examiner?’

He pushed the head of his cock against Robert’s rim and Robert cried out ‘Yes, Yes, Aaron. God.’

Aaron smiled and pushed in slowly so that his cock head was inside.

'Aaron for Christ’s sake.' Robert pushed back against him until his full length was filling Robert.

Aaron thrust into Robert with his hands holding onto his hips. Robert reached for his cock as Aaron’s movements started to increase in speed.

Aaron pulled out and quickly moved Robert back to the sofa, pushing his thighs open and pulling his hips down and quickly re – entering him so they were face to face. He took Robert’s cock in his hand and leaned forward to kiss him with their mouths open. They both came together with loud cries and Aaron pulled Robert back onto the fleece where they lay smiling together, snuggled in each other’s arms.

‘So?’ Aaron asked, grinning. ‘Did I pass?’

 

A couple of days later Robert brought up the oral test again.

‘So anyway, I found you a skype teacher for you to practice your French with ready for the oral test.’

‘Seriously. You did that? Is he actually French?’

‘She, not he, is actually French. You don’t think I would actually let you loose with a French bloke do you, not when I don’t actually understand a word you’re talking about?’

The teacher, as Robert, had said was a retired French teacher. She seemed very kind and helpful if a little formal and she was happy to practice with Aaron for his exam. During the first lesson she wanted to find out all the personal information about Aaron.

‘Es-tu marie?’  She asked.

‘Oui’

‘Quel est le nom de votre femme?’

‘Je suis gay, Je ne ai une femme, j'ai un mari. Le nom de mon mari est Robert.’

The teacher paused momentarily to take that in, but continued unperturbed.

‘Que fait ton mari?’ ‘Il attend des fellations’ There was a moments silence and Aaron tried to look angelic. ‘Pardon ? peux-tu répéter cela ?’ 

‘Il vend des machines agricoles’

 

‘’What did you say about me?’ Robert asked with suspicion when the lesson was over, having heard his name.

‘I told her you liked blow jobs.’

‘And you know how to say that in French because…?’

Aaron had the grace to blush.

‘I’m not even going to … ‘   Robert said and Aaron noticed a momentary flash of jealousy cross his face. Aaron quickly put his hand on Robert’s arm.

‘I told her you sold agricultural machinery.’

‘OK. That’s alright then. I didn’t believe you would actually talk about blow jobs with her anyway. ‘

Aaron smiled and shook his head.

 

A few weeks later Aaron was woken early by insistent and noisy kisses on the back of his neck.

‘What?’ He asked, trying but failing to sound annoyed.

‘The post person’s been.’ Robert answered dangling a large and official envelope in front of Aaron’s face so that the corner of it battered against his nose. ‘This is addressed to you.’

‘Hey careful!’ He protested, turning and pulling himself up to a seating position.

‘Let me take a look then.’

Robert placed his chin on Aaron’s shoulder, while he opened the envelope. Inside was a certificate for Aaron Livesy Sugden saying that he had passed his French DELF B2 level of the Common European Framework with the highest possible level of a distinction.

‘Yesss!’ he laughed, full of pride.

 Robert closed his eyes and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

‘Knew it.’ He gloated ‘My husband is so smart.’

‘And this is also for you.’ He added, passing another envelope. Inside there was a print out of a holiday booking for a weekend in Paris.

‘Wow. Can we afford this?’

Robert squeezed his hand.

‘Let me… sometimes… be a little extravagant for you. I … I love you so much.’

‘I know. I love you back.’

‘OK, so can we just do a retake of that oral test?’ Robert asked sliding down onto his back on the bed.

‘I think we might manage that,’ Aaron answered diving under the covers. ‘Perhaps we could aim for a score of 69 this time round?’

‘I think that’s perfectly achievable.’ Robert answered, grinning.


End file.
